Emmène-moi
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand on reste trop longtemps cantonné à une même vie, il arrive qu'on ne s'y sente plus à sa place. Ginga, après avoir battu Rago, ressent ce genre de choses. Il demande alors à Kyoya de l'emmener loin de tout ça...


Hello ! Et un nouvel OS, un !

Inspiré de la chanson Quelque part de Sheryfa Luna (ouais je sais c'est pourri comme répertoire, mais c'est inspirant !) les paroles ne collent pas vraiment avec la série (genre elle souffre beaucoup alors que Ginga pas du tout), mais j'ai quand même eu envie d'écrire ça.

Bizarrement, même en m'inspirant grave de chansons, j'arrive jamais à faire une vraie Song fic en bonne et due forme. M'enfin, l'essentiel c'est que l'histoire soit bien non ?

Allez, bonne lecture !

_Thème : Quelque Part, Sheryfa Luna._

**Emmène-moi**

_Je garde les yeux ouverts_

Ce matin là, comme beaucoup d'autres matins depuis maintenant quelques semaines, Ginga se réveilla lentement aux doux rayons du soleil.

Loin de se jeter hors de son lit pour descendre petit-déjeuner, il resta un long moment allongé sous ses draps, réfléchissant.

Ces derniers temps, étrangement, il ne se sentait plus trop à l'aise avec ses amis. Pas qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose pour, bien sûr, ce pourquoi il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. En fait, il pensait que le problème venait beaucoup plus de lui.

_Je n'arrive plus à comprendre, ni à aimer mon univers._

C'était comme si cet univers ne lui convenait plus, ne lui était plus adapté.

Penser rester dans cette situation le rendait quelque peu morose, mais imaginer quitter ses amis le tétanisait. S'en aller, seul, s'éloigner des piliers de sa vie, il n'y survivrait peut-être pas. Il ne savait comment faire.

_Je dois prendre des distances, faire le tri, car je me perds._

Sans oublier cette réputation de sauveur du monde qui commençait quelque peu à lui peser. Des « Regardez, c'est Ginga ! » par ci, par là, il ne pouvait même plus se promener tranquillement maintenant !

Vraiment, il avait besoin de changer d'air.

_Je respire encore car j'espère_

Lorsqu'il entendit Madoka l'appeler, il soupira, puis quitta ses draps. Malgré ces sombres réflexions, il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraitre à ses amis, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, ils n'y étaient pour rien. Comme dit plus tôt le problème venait de lui, et de lui uniquement. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

« Dis Gingy, c'est vrai que Yoyo va revenir aujourd'hui ? » Ah ? Il n'était pas au courant.

« C'est vrai ça ! Benkei nous a dit qu'ils étaient partis en Afrique pour leur entrainement, et ils comptent rentrer aujourd'hui ! » Un doux sentiment d'euphorie emplit le cœur du roux. Kyoya...Il lui avait manqué.

Il n'en avait pas parlé aux autres, mais avant que le vert ne parte pour une énième escapade, ils avaient comme timidement entamé une relation. Ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs et préféraient prendre leur temps. Malgré tout, Ginga était très content de le revoir.

_Il faut que tu m'aides, t'es le seul qui sais comment me vider là tête._

Kyoya n'était pas comme ses autres amis, et il ne se lasserait certainement pas de lui avant longtemps. Peut-être parce qu'il ne vivait pas avec lui comme les autres, ou qu'il le considérait comme son parfait égal... Dans les deux cas, il était largement différent, et apportait à chacune de ses venues une brise de changement dans la vie du maitre de Pegasus.

_Tu sais comment faire_

**oOXxXOo**

_Ecris-moi une autre histoire_

Comme prévu, le vert et son ami le mauve étaient de retour au B-Pit en milieu d'après-midi.

Kyoya, lui aussi bien content de revoir le roux, remarqua pourtant tout de suite que quelque chose clochait chez ce dernier. Sa bonne humeur, d'habitude si communicative, ne semblait cette fois n'être qu'une façade, comme pour masquer un certain malaise.

_Emmène-moi quelque part_

Rapidement, il voulut tirer ça au clair. Il entraina le roux avec lui dehors, lâchant à peine une réplique :

« On doit parler. Gare à c'que j'trouve une oreille qui traine »

_Je me laisserais surprendre_

Le maitre de Léone était véritablement quelqu'un d'impatient, pensa-t-il alors. Il comptait bien lui parler après le diner mais le vert ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir attendre jusque là.

De son côté, loin de se soucier de leur relation intime, Kyoya était, il fallait l'avouer, un peu inquiet. Que Ginga ait un coup de blues, d'accord, mais qu'il le cache à ses amis de cette façon, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

_Invente-moi un monde à part_

Une fois dans une ruelle discrète, le vert, qui tirait jusque là son ami derrière lui, se retourna.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Surprit par l'air sérieux du vert, le roux ne sut que dire, le balafré le mit sur la voie. « T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ? »

_Apprends-moi une nouvelle danse._

Comprenant enfin, le maitre de Pegasus hésita. Il ne savait s'il devait parler de ses états d'âme à Kyoya, ce dernier n'avait jamais été de nature très compatissante.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, tout va bien/ »

« Pas d'ça avec moi ! J'ai bien r'marqué que ta bonne humeur n'était qu'un pot aux roses, tu veux pas en parler à tes amis pourtant si chers à toi. C'est grave je l'sens alors parles ! » Le ton dur et quelque peu agressif du vert aurait pu en effrayer plus d'un, mais Ginga n'y décela que de l'inquiétude (et de l'impétuosité, coutumière au jeune lion). Il en fut touché, mais il ne voulut se lancer.

_Vole, je te fais confiance_

Pourtant, il ignorait pourquoi, il lui sembla que le vert était certainement la seule personne apte à le comprendre. Il ouvrit alors son cœur, jusqu'à même ne plus se contrôler.

Ce qu'entendit le vert, sonnant comme une confession, lui fit l'effet d'une flèche en plein cœur.

« Kyoya je...J'en peux plus ! Je dois m'en aller d'ici ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai plus du tout ma place dans ce décor. Tout le monde qui rit, heureux, j'ai l'impression de faire tâche. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, de partir loin. Aides-moi Kyoya ! » Dans son élan, le roux s'était jeté contre le torse d'un Kyoya sidéré, des larmes aux bords des yeux qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne voulait arrêter.

_Emmène-moi vite, pour que je respire mieux qu'avant._

« Ginga... »

« Je t'en pris, Kyoya...T'es le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose, le seul à me comprendre... » Comme épuisé, il avait murmuré ces derniers mots, dans un souffle empreint de douleur. Un instant, le maitre de Léone passa ses bras musclés autour des épaules de son amoureux, protecteur, avant de l'éloigner légèrement pour ancrer ses yeux bleus dans les siens ambrés.

_Emmène-moi rêver, aide-moi à oublier_

« Très bien Ginga. Tu veux t'en aller, alors partons, loin, le plus loin possible. Je vais te faire changer d'air et tu iras mieux, tu verras. Et si tu as envie de revenir, on reviendra aussitôt. D'accord ? »

_Tu sais comment faire_

Soulagé, le roux sourit doucement. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se hissa à la hauteur du vert pour timidement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais les émotions étaient toujours au rendez-vous.

Ainsi, ils partaient, ensemble, inventer leur propre monde, à part, loin de tout. Ils écriraient une nouvelle Histoire, leur Histoire.

_**Ne pas oublier le Passé, mais se tourner d'avantage vers l'avenir.**_

_**Vivre, c'est savoir changer, au risque de mourir.**_

Voilà ! Un OS un peu triste mais assez romantique. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire moi...

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu entendre la chanson, les phrases en italique (sauf les dernières en gras) sont certaines des paroles que j'ai insérées au fur et à mesure.

Bon bah, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (C'est que j'écris pas souvent sur ce couple ! Devrais m'y mettre un peu plus). Reviews please ! Pour notre KyoGin adoré !


End file.
